sonic_xfandomcom-20200213-history
Bokkun
*Lies Visschedijk *Sébastien Desjours |creator = Dr. Eggman |nickname = *Messenger Robo *Flying Robot |gender = None |height = 50 cm (1' 8") |weight = 20 kg (43 lbs) |skin color = Blackish-blue |eye color = Yellow |attire = *Grey belt with yellow 'M' *White gloves |food = Cakes and pies |allignment = Evil |affiliation = Eggman Empire |likes = *Annoying others *Anything sweet *Cream the Rabbit *His idea of "funny" *Eggman *Messing with Decoe and Bocoe *Ella's cooking *Delivering messages with bombs in them *Oil |dislikes = *The joke being on him *Vegetables *Decoe *Bocoe *Rouge blackmailing him *Eggman being mean to him |skills = *Flight *Enhanced strength *Karate |moves = Bokkun Kick }} , designated ,File:Bokkun.jpg is a character from the anime series Sonic X and its comic series published by Archie Comics. He is employed by Dr. Eggman to send messages to Sonic that come in the form of explosive TVs. History Anime Past Bokkun was apparently built at some point by Eggman to serve as a messenger, delivering exploding television sets to the intended recipients. Chaos Emerald Saga Chaos Saga Shadow Saga He once called upon the Egg Golem during the Shadow Saga. Egg Moon Saga Emerl Saga Homebound Saga Metarex Saga Early in season 3, Rouge the Bat blackmailed Bokkun with a locket of his that contained a picture of his secret crush, Cream. He did tasks for her such as drugging Eggman's drink, leaving Rouge unsupervised to conduct her plans. Archie Comics Personality Bokkun is very childish and loves explosions and desserts. He is slightly sadistic and loves to pull pranks. His primary job is delivering messages, but he also completes the occasional odd job such as breaking Eggman out of prison or piloting mechas. Bokkun often tries to get Decoe and Bocoe to be his subordinates, which they have not ever gone along with. He even activated Emerl with the intention of bossing him around. Bokkun has a boiling point temper. Despite his loyalty to Eggman, he sometimes puts his own needs and desires above his job. For instance, he sometimes delivers messages for the Sonic crew in exchange for pastries or helps Rouge in an attempt to steal a Chaos Emerald so she doesn't spill his secret. When embarrassed or angry, Bokkun will begin to yell "Baka", the Japanese equivalent of 'stupid' or 'idiot'. Bokkun seems to be a bit of a black sheep among his fellow robots. On a few instances he interacts with Decoe and Bocoe as though they were his friends, but generally, he's rude to them and tries to make them angry. Bokkun is quite the cry baby (though sometimes it's crocodile tears for a prank) and gets upset when he embarrasses himself, like when Eggman told him to dance after a message played and he didn't know how to dance, or when he was accidentally kissed by a robot that Eggman sent to bother Sonic. In the comics, Bokkun turns power crazy and delusional when he has too much sugar, taking on the identity of "The Cape". Eggman had to get the help of Sonic to stop him from trying to take over the world and in the end he had to pin Bokkun down until he crashed and fell asleep. He is a lot gutsier in the comics—one Eggman plan involved Bokkun dressing up as him while the real Eggman was elsewhere, and when Eggman tried to return home, Bokkun didn't stop playing the role and activated the bases defenses to kick him out so he could keep shirking work to eat junk food. Powers and abilities Bokkun can fly using a jet-pack attached at his belt. He is not otherwise known for his strength, but he was able to heavily injure Black Narcissus with a single kick. Relationships Dr. Eggman Bokkun is very loyal to Dr. Eggman, whom he treats like a father or creator. Bokkun sometimes appears to be Eggman's favorite of the trio, as he has complimented Bokkun several times and rarely ever seems mad at him. In the English version of "The Volcanic Venture," Eggman even sides with Bokkun (he'd claimed that he might get eaten by a snake if Eggman sent him) and sends Decoe and Bocoe to find food instead. Cream the Rabbit In the Japanese version, Bokkun has a long-standing crush on Cream the Rabbit as evidenced by a picture of her inside a heart-shaped locket he possesses. Trivia *Bokkun appears to dislike his designation name "Messenger Robo": in the Japanese version of "The Beginning of the End", when Chris calls him "Messenger Robo," he angrily replies, "I told you my name is Bokkun!" *The M on Bokkun's belt could possibly stand for Messenger Robo, although it is never stated as such. *It is unknown if Bokkun is a robot, anthro, or a mixture of both as he shows all ranges of emotions, including a romantic interest in Cream, eats all kinds of food and drinks water. *Bokkun can be summoned by Bocoe and Decoe's "Bokkun Beacon". This is only used in "The Beginning of the End", when Chris asks them to take him to Eggman. However, in "Agent of Mischief", Eggman uses another way to activate Bokkun's eyes as an emergency signal. References Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Robots Category:Eggman's creations